Flashback Starring Tracy Milbanks and James Bond Jr
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Tracy remembers all the best times she's had with James and tries to think of how to him her feelings of him. TracyxJames at the end.


Flashback Starring Tracy Milbanks and James Bond Jr

Note: This is for all James Bond Jr fans left around the world plus some of this is made-up also James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks are my two favourite James Bond Jr characters.

Set a year after the series.

Tracy's POV

It had been a busy years ever since one of the best people came into my life even through he annoys me when he teams up with other women: James Bond Jr and I think of a way to tell him how I feel about him sooner or later.

Flashback (The Beginning)

I'll never forget the day he came into my life as Gordo was being silly.

"Hang ten my man!" called Gordo as he surfed down the stairs knocking me over but James grabbed my food.

"Gordo how many times does my Father have to tell you not to surf in doors!?" I told Gordo I forgot to be cross when James helped me up. "Hello oh you're James Bond Father's latest headache."

"I am." Replied James. "Father?"

"I'm Tracy Milbanks my father's the headmaster but don't think for a minute that getting friendly with me will help you with him." I said to him.

"Getting friendly with you will be a pleasure no matter who your Father is." Flirted James.

Later when we along with IQ went to the post office.

"We're only be a minute Tracy." Said James.

"Ok I'll wait here." I said.

Little did any of us know Jaws was hiding and when I saw him and hid in the back of the car and then Jaws drove off with me in it and I could only hope James would come and rescue me.

Later…..

"Tracy? Tracy? Tracy are you alright?" asked James.

"I removed the rear seat and hid in here when—Jaws!" I cried.

"When Jaws took the car?" asked James.

"No JAWS!" I cried.

"Well, well Bond I see you booked passage on S.C.U.M Airline (laughs)." Cackled Jaws.

"Frankly I don't find the stewardess very attractive." Joked James but that annoyed Jaws badly. "RUN FOR IT TRACY!"

I tried to run but since we were in a truck I and James were mainly trapped.

"Not I got you!" called Jaws.

"ARGH!" I screamed.

"LET HER GO!" demanded James but Jaws grabbed him too!

"I'll take you both!" yelled Jaws and he threw me and James in the boot!

Soon we in a plane and we couldn't get out.

"How much time before we get to S.C.U.M Headquarters?" I asked.

"Of course time." Said James.

"Time?" I asked soon James explained and used his new watch to unlock the door of the boot.

"Crude but affective now let's see if we can cancel this flight if Jaws can hotwire the circuits so can I." said James.

"James we're 1000 feet in the air we just can't drive out of here." I reminded him.

"No but we can fly." Said James reminding me of early but all the Flight conversion.

"BOND!" yelled Jaws.

"ARGH IT'S JAWS!" I cried then James backed the Aston up! "JAMES NO!"

"Don't worry Tracy I'm not that crazy." James said and drove the car straight in front of Jaws making him land on to his boss's lap.

After a little battle James decided to catch a later flight.

"THERE'S ONLY ONE PARACHUTE!" I protested.

"We'll have to share and share alike." James told me then he messed up the Aston making the plane go down. "HERE WE GO!"

"ARGH!" I screamed it was scary hanging on to someone without a parachute but I managed to hide my fear and enjoy being in James's arms as we landed I gave James a deep hug.

"Thanks James." I told him.

"It's my pleasure." Replied James.

Present

That was great James rescuing me from Jaws and his boss here's another adventure James did for me.

Flashback (Plunder Down Under)

"Uncle William's my favourite Uncle James I hope we can find him." I said to James when Jaws captured us, Gordo and IQ on a sub disguised as a shark.

"Don't worry Tracy we'll find him." Promised James.

Soon we were at Jaws's boss for that adventure which I will mention later me, James, IQ and Gordo ran off.

"Tracy!" cried Uncle William.

"It's my Uncle." I told James.

"Captain Milbanks you alright?" asked James.

"Shipshape as ever." Replied Uncle William then me and the boys were captured by Jaws to….Walker D Plank.

"I should have smelled you behind these foul crimes….Walker D Plank." Said James.

"So we cross swords again Young Bond." Said D Plank then his parrot locked us in glass.

"LET US GO PLANK OR YOU'LL BE IN DEEPER WATER THAN YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!" I demanded but to no avail but James and IQ had a plan to set us free.

Once we were free we went to save my Uncle and when we did there was more trouble!

"NOT SO FAST BOND!"

"JAWS!" I cried.

"Yeah and he looks like he's going to chew us out….for real!" cried Gordo.

"GET TO COVER I'LL HANDLE THAT OVERGROWN PIRAHA!" called James.

"Be careful James." I thought in my head.

Soon James managed to win against Jaws getting Jaws stuck to some chain.

"Bon Voyage!" called James and pulled a leaver.

"ARGH!" screamed Jaws as he fell into the sea!

"James are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes but I think Jaws bit off more than he could chew." Replied James and I had to smile if I had the courage I'd have kissed James on the check but I didn't but I'm glad James helped save Uncle William that's all that matters.

Present

James really knows how to make fools of the enemy like when S.C.U.M took control of Warfield and making them think they killed him.

Flashback (Hostile Takeover)

James (we thought) had died at the hands of S.C.U.M.

"James oh James (sobs)." I sobbed covering my eyes.

Soon the S.C.U.M Agents took us to our room where we saw them talk to Admiral Billings and IQ got out some new inventions and we got ready for battle.

"Let's get him." Said Phoebe.

"For James." I said as IQ threw a boomerang with rope on it tiring up what we thought were the villains.

"Let us out of here!" Admiral Billings demanded.

"WHEN PIGS FLY!" yelled Phoebe.

Then I blasted some balls on to the ground tripping up the S.C.U.M Agents.

"Have a nice trip?" I joked I always wanted to say that when it turned the worse for the worse one of the so-called villains turned out to be…

"James!" cried me and the others.

"Are you alright?" asked Phoebe then the S.C.U.M Agents attacked even harder.

"Squad leaders." Said Admiral Billings as James, me and the rest of us attacked the S.C.U.M Agents.

After our victory me, Phoebe, IQ and Gordo hugged James deeply hoping never to lose him like that again.

Present

What a team we became and here comes the bit when me and James mess up the Romeo and Juliet play.

Flashback (Fountain of Terror)

"Romeo where thou are thou? Well where the heck are you?!" I asked losing patience's soon James arrived with tow-cable.

"Here for am I Juliet." Said James as he was pulled up by the tow-cable.

"Oh Romeo." I flirted.

But James wasn't out of tricks not by a long shot as he pressed one of his buttons.

"Oh Juliet I love you." He said with a loud-speaker in his button if he won my affections I'd say he did by a long shot. "We'll be together forever."

"Oh my Romeo." I said then we kissed.

Soon James had to do a mission with IQ which annoyed me but I forgave James I always have.

Present

I forget sometimes James as other friends besides me so here's after our battle with Dr Derange who I consider a true loser.

Flashback (The Emerald Key)

"Er James?" asked IQ.

"Yes?" asked James.

"Still friends?" asked IQ.

"Always friends." Replied James.

"James I saw you throw the Ram's horn to IQ." I told him.

"I did?" asked James.

"Yes you did." I flirted putting my arms around James's. "You could have blown it yourself why didn't you?"

"Why shouldn't my best friend blow his own horn?" James asked I smiled getting the pun.

Present

James sure knows his friends from his enemies especially in Australia.

Flashback (Between a Rock and a Hard Place)

"Can you believe it all of us here in the Australian Outback?" asked IQ.

"This will be a once in a lifetime expedient." Said Mr Mitchell.

"I think it was brilliant of James to convince my Father this is trip would be education." I flirted at James.

"I do have a perceive side." Flirted James and I looked at him sweetly.

Later we all got separate thanks to Derange, Jaws and Oddjob along with Trevor, James ran into another girl Cathy but I'll let him off but here's a good part.

"You hear something in those brushes?"

"Oh Trevor it's your imagination." I groaned getting annoyed with Trevor then I saw a Koloa.

"ARGH HELP A KILLER BEAR ARGH!" screamed Trevor.

But I was more polite.

"Oh what a cute little fella." I said.

James sure does pick the best countries.

Present

Sometimes I get offended by James working with other women but I am trying to understand it I better talk to James.

Later that evening.

"James I know it's late but can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure Tracy what's on your mind?" James asked.

"James I want you to know I am trying to understand you working with other girls and I am sorry I tried to make you jealous." I said.

"It's ok Tracy just because I am with other girls doesn't mean I mean to hurt you." Said James.

"I know." I replied. "James…I have feelings for you I love you."

"I know you love me and I love you too." Smiled James and he and me kissed deeply before going to sleep knowing S.C.U.M, girls and Trevor won't keep us apart ever no matter what.

The End


End file.
